Indigo
by BleuVert
Summary: "Tenía únicamente treinta minutos para escribir una canción. ¿Sobre quién podría ser? Por más que quisiera evitarlo, una vez más recurriría a la persona que activaba su creatividad al instante... el amor de su vida."


**¡Regresé con más Junk! :)**

 **Disfruta. ;)**

* * *

Cómodamente sentado sobre el sofá de cuero en color vino dentro del estudio de grabación de la "TNA Knockout Music", Jeffrey Hardy se encontraba fascinado con la próxima realización de su primer disco de música. Era un sueño que, como muchos, tenía desde que era un niño pequeño: volverse una estrella de rock. Un sueño que había cambiado hacia varios años atrás por la pasión que compartía por la lucha libre profesional con Matthew, su hermano mayor. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de verlo realizado y definitivamente no lo dejaría pasar. El ingeniero en audio encargado salió de la cabina para avisarle que en treinta minutos aproximadamente podría entrar a grabar su primera canción, tanto para probar el audio como para comenzar la mezcla de sonidos.

Estaba feliz, pleno, ansioso por comenzar... sólo tenía un problema. Un problema diminuto que arruinaba todos sus planes actuales; mintió a su equipo entero sobre tener por lo menos la mitad de las canciones previstas escritas y revisadas, listas para ser interpretadas. No era así. Ni siquiera tenía idea de qué quería transmitir en su primer disco.

Después de unos cuantos minutos removiéndose sobre su asiento sin que se le ocurriera nada, siendo la persona creativa que era, la desesperación le inundó. Dio un vistazo alrededor de la sala, asegurándose de que nadie estuviera al tanto de lo que hacía. No fue tan difícil escabullirse hasta el pasillo detrás de la puerta, después de todo cada persona en el lugar estaba enfrascada en sus ocupaciones. Logró escapar hasta su automóvil sin problemas, el cual permanecía estacionado en la parte trasera del lugar. Realmente necesitaba estar solo para pensar.

Abrió la puerta, entró y suspiró pesadamente tomando una libreta de apuntes que guardaba en la guantera. Sobre aquellas hojas solía escribir sus más profundos pensamientos, sus ideas sobre la vida y la muerte en general que, posteriormente, convertía en obras de arte, ya fuera a través de sus pinturas (sobre lienzo o faciales) o, en esta ocasión, para una canción.

Antes de poder salir del vehículo, un recuerdo se le vino a la mente como un golpe inevitable: un par de manos que subían sobre sus muslos, con dirección a su zona íntima. Sus labios enredados con los contrarios, el calor del cuerpo sobre el suyo... Miró el asiento trasero a través del espejo retrovisor, en donde todo ese escenario se había sucitado. Sacudió su cabeza en negación ante el recuerdo, cerrando los ojos. Aun con ello, no evitó que las sensaciones le atraparan como en aquel memorable día.

–Deja que se desvanezca y se ahogue en odio...

Murmuró, abriendo enseguida la libreta que sostenía sobre sus piernas para comenzar a escribir con el bolígrafo que cumplía también el rol de separador. A pesar de lo hermoso que había sido compartir años de su vida junto a esa persona en sus recuerdos, las caricias mutuas, las noches que pasaron, las declaraciones de amor, no todo estuvo envuelto en rosas. Discusiones, ofensas, humillaciones... muchas cosas le carcomían aún ahora.

"–¿Vas a seguir con esto? –reprendió, lanzándole a los pies una bolsa llena de estupefacientes.

–¿Crees que es tan fácil como para dejarlo de un día para otro? –respondió con vergüenza.

–Debería –se cruzó de brazos.

–No puedes entenderlo..."

–Deja que duela hasta que no haya llanto... deja que se desvanezca y se cure a tiempo...

Rascó una de sus cejas, suspirando una vez más en un intento por retener sus emociones. Aquellas manos que acariciaron su cuerpo, los labios de textura inolvidable que lo besaron y lo maldijeron pertenecían a un ser que le había dado y quitado mucho por igual. Su ex amante y ex compañero de trabajo, CM Punk.

–Tus maneras son como las mías, desagradables todo el tiempo.

Comprendía que existían demasiadas diferencias entre ellos, que era difícil sobrellevarlo, pero, ¿por qué tenían que haber sido unos cretinos hijos de puta al enfrentar sus problemas?

Se conocieron en el año 2006, con saludos tímidos y conversaciones tontas ocasionales se fueron acercando el uno al otro. No fue hasta que ganaron una lucha en equipo (conformado por cinco personas) que decidieron salir a celebrar, sólo ellos dos. Ahora mismo no podía recordar ni cómo se había deshecho de Matt ese día, pero lo que sí tenía muy claro era la forma en que su relación con Punk simplemente se dio, sin cuestionamientos innecesarios. Un beso llevó a otro y esto a algo más íntimo.

Durante ese tiempo todo fue miel sobre hojuelas, pese a tener que ocultar lo que tenían juntos ante el mundo, hasta que llegó el fatídico año 2009. Entonces surgieron los episodios de su grandioso e inolvidable feudo en SmackDown. Toda la armonía que se habían construído a través de los años se fue al carajo. Gradualmente los argumentos que usaban para el espectáculo se volvieron muy personales, cada vez más crudos, sin disculpas posteriores, dejando sólo peleas inconclusas y rencores entre ellos. Envidiaba el hecho de que su pareja pudiera separar perfectamente la realidad de la "ficción". Él no. Es decir, entendía que estaban interpretando sus papeles en el ring, pero, ¿realmente era tan difícil pedir disculpas?

Terminaron mal dentro y fuera del "show". El final de su feudo debido a su despido tras infligir las normas de "salud y bienestar" de la empresa por tercera vez, significó también el final de su relación amorosa más memorable, más culposa (por mantenerla oculta hasta de su hermano) y más difícil de superar.

–Controla los lados oscuros de tu vida... Enrola formas de terminar esta pelea...

Sus diferencias los hacían similares, pero nunca estuvieron dispuestos a lidiar con ellas. A partir del feudo, las cosas simplemente ya no funcionaban cuando estaban juntos. Incluso la distancia se amplió entre ellos al pertenecer a dististas compañías. La única salida que encontraron fue la resignación.

–Mi autoestima es baja, un matiz de índigo...

Aceptarse el uno al otro no fue un proceso fácil, siempre fue más sencillo engañarse y creer que todo mejoraría algún día como por arte de magia, pero ya estaban metidos en ese agujero juntos, por lo que era preferible apoyarse para salir librados de ahí, incluso si ese "apoyo" significara que dejarían todo atrás como si nada nunca hubiera pasado entre ambos.

Lo amaba, no tenía remedio.

–Estamos vivos esta noche, estará bien...

Un año después de su salida de la WWE, en el 2010, se reunió con Punk por casualidad estando de gira en la misma ciudad con sus respectivas empresas. Sorprendentemente no había sido un encuentro desastroso, ni amargo como lo habían imaginado, sino todo lo contrario. Fue como estar de vuelta al día en que se conocieron, todo fue sonrisas y pláticas cortas, cohibidas, pero con la gran diferencia de que por primera vez convivieron como los adultos que eran y, a pesar de ser demasiado tarde como para reanudar su relación, consiguieron sanar sus heridas a través de lo que sería para ellos una especie de ritual. Un tatuaje en representación al preciado tiempo que pasaron juntos; una serpiente como símbolo de la dualidad y la búsqueda del equilibrio perfecto entre dos conceptos opuestos. Se tatuó dicho reptil a lo largo de su costado derecho, entre su torso y su espalda, combinándolo perfectamente con su tatuaje de raíces. Punk lo llevaba sobre el lado izquierdo de su pecho, en menor escala, camuflado entre colores variados. Tampoco era que quisieran ser tan evidentes portando un tatuaje exactamente igual, por lo que quedaron más que satisfechos con los resultados.

–Nuestra autoestima está estropeada.

Ese había sido el verdadero final de su relación y el inicio de la desoladora posterioridad. Aquello se volvería un recordatorio constante de la reciprocidad de su amor. Ambos sabían que estarían permanentemente incompletos el uno sin el otro.

–Deja que se desvanezca para enamorarse de quien eres y quien siempre serás... Así puedes reinventar el destino.

Tomó aire con fuerza, dándole una estructura adecuada a la canción, en completo silencio. Minutos más tarde, con la letra lista y los sentimientos aflorados, se dirigió directo a la cabina en el estudio. "Indigo" se convertiría en su primera canción para el álbum que, había decidido, honraría a su máxima fuente de inspiración, el escabroso amor de su vida, Phillip Jack Brooks.

* * *

 **Bueno, a ver, llámenme loca, pero realmente relaciono el primer disco de Jeffy con Punk. No sé, algo de él debe tener.(?)**

 **Sin más, díganme qué les pareció. Me gustaría mucho saber lo que piensan. c:**

 **¡GRACIAS POR LEER! :)**


End file.
